Reading Naruto The Fair Raven's Son
by Oshiga Lucis Bahamut
Summary: Team RWBY and team JNPR are forced to read a book about a guy called Naruto who is the older brother of Yang and Ruby, and they are forced to read if they want to have a chance to get back tot heir own world. Reading story of Naruto the fair Raven's Son by fairy tail dragon slayer with his permission.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys i am doing a reading story for Naruto The Fair Raven's son from fairy tail dragon slayer with his permission, before you even decide to read this make sure you check the original story.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto nor RWBY.**

* * *

Beacon academy one of the four great academies across the world of Remnant. Said academy was experiencing one of the most peaceful days since the start of the new semester. However a peaceful day was not for everyone. As two teams in particular found themselves against one of the biggest and most dangerous threats to the world next to the monsters of Grimm a threat so powerful and oppressing that it was near impossible to fight once it got its hold over you.

Yes, this threat was none other than…

Boredom.

The two teams that were currently in the library of the academy each doing their own activities to fight boredom such as studying like Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren and Jaune Arc with the help of Pyrrha Nikos much to the misfortune of the former and amusement of the latter. While others decided to waste their time complaining such as Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose and one Nora Valkyrie.

"Weiss!" Yelled out the young and fearless leader of team Ruby as she jumped on top of a table or to be more specific the table that Weiss was using to study throwing on the floor the books she had been using. "I'm bored!"

"And what do you want me to do?" Weiss Schnee asked letting out a sigh knowing her peace had just ended.

"Entertain me of course!" Said Ruby Rose as she gave her partner one of her famous puppy looks that would have worked if the one getting the look wasn't Weiss who was already used to her partner abusing that face.

"I can't right now, I'm studying." Weiss said picking up her stuff from the floor and continue studying ignoring her partner and leader, if Ruby had been a dog faunus she was sure her ears would have dropped at the answer she got.

"Pleaseeeeeee? Do it for meeeeee aren't we like best best friends forever?" Ruby said whining as she fell on top of the table just getting ignored by her.

"Don't bother Ruby, even if she said yes I doubt she could entertain you." Yang said without a care burying her face on her arms while waving one of her arm in a dismissing way, her partner Blake just nodded turning a page of her book.

"True its Weiss after all, we can't expect much from her for that type of things."

"Oh quiet you! I can be fun if I want to!" Weiss said with a annoyed huff making everyone go silent after that and stop doing whatever they were doing.

.

.

.

"Wow never thought I would live to see the day Weiss made a joke." Said a shocked Yang looking at the heiress with her eyes wide open with everyone else doing the same even Nora woke up by how shocking it was.

"I'm scared Yang…" Ruby said tackling her older sister in a tight hug with a terrified expression that was copied by everyone present.

"Why you! I can be just as funny as everyone else! Let me show yo-" Sadly she didn't get to finish as she suddenly disappeared in a red flash and before anyone could say anything they disappeared in the same glow.

* * *

A couple of groans could be heard in a unknown location as Team RWBY and JNPR found themselves on the floor with the feeling of dizziness and sudden need to puke everyone but Jaune was able to control their puking as said blonde haired male was currently emptying his stomach somewhere far from Yang.

He had learned after last time to not puke near her.

Ever.

Even now he could feel the beating!

"Ugh… I feel dizzy..." Moaned one Ruby Rose holding her head as she tried her best to regain her bearings finding it extremely difficult as the whirls in her eyes showed she was quite dizzy lucky for her she got over it rather quickly and managed to stand up with the rest of her friends and team members.

"What the hell did just happen?" Asked Yang holding onto her partner who was just as disoriented as the rest probably worse thanks to her Faunus heritage.

"Your guest is just as good as mine" Said Blake covering her mouth to try and avoid puking as her stomach twisted itself inside of her, eating tuna probably made things worse for her.

"Maybe Weiss telling a joke was bad after all." Groaned Yang making said girl glare at her.

"What!? How is this my fault!? And where did we even end up!?"

"Maybe I can help you with that question." Said a unfamiliar voice to the side making their heads shot in the direction of whoever the hell had just said that.

When they got a look of the person they saw he was anything but ordinary for them as he was wearing a white, red and black mask that covered his eyes, a black coat pieces of white and red armor on his shoulders and other parts of his body, black pants, armored boots and a black body fitting armor with a silver necklace. The only thing they could see about the man was that he had black hair (Look up Solace from Elsword). They didn't know why but the guy had a dangerous and powerful feeling to him and that was more than enough to make them go on the defensive.

"And just who the hell are you!? And what is this place!? How did you take us from Beacon to this unknown place!" Weiss yelled as she tried to interrogate him in the most intimidating way possible for her at least. Thought it was proven unsuccessful as the man only raised an eyebrow at her and picked up a cup of tea drinking from it peacefully.

"Calm down girl, I am not your enemy if I had intentions of harming any of you then you would be tied up." The man said in a blank and dull tone as he stood up leaving his cup on the table.

"But to answer your question you can call me… Solace The Master of the Sun or God of the Sun whatever you want. This is the place that all of you will be staying in as much as I deem it worth it." Solace said with a cold and emotionless tone facing the group who only looked more at the edge because of his words.

"Huh? Wait does that mean we are stuck here until you decide to let us out?" Asked Jaune getting a nod from the masked man. "But why!?"

"I am merely doing this because I felt like it. And because I could see your boredom from my own dimension so I thought it would be amusing to see you guys read and watch a alternate dimension of yours." The man said with his same blank tone but if you paid enough attention you could hear the slight and hidden amusement hidden in his voice.

"And if we refuse?" Asked Pyrrha holding her hand up with a small frown on her face.

"You don't get a say in it if you want to eventually leave this place." Without looking around he blocked a strike coming from Yang who had tried to punch him making him just raise an eyebrow at her.

"You have no right to keep us prisoners here! If we have to kick your ass to get out of here then be it!" Before she could throw another punch she felt her world rotate and before she knew it she was facing the floor with her hands tied by some black and red energy.

"I don't care. You do it or you get stuck here." The man said uncaring as Yang tried to break free with all her strength but obviously failing to do so.

"Well… I guess we have no choice." Blake said before a book appeared in front of her along with a couch and several other things like a television a refrigerator and well pretty much a whole house appeared around them.

"Good to know someone got a brain on her shoulders, anyways the story you guys will be reading is one of many alternative dimensions that could have happened if something had changed no matter how minor the change may be, this story however is focused on their family." He said pointing at Yang and Ruby making them confused for a second.

"Wait what? About us!?" Ruby said in surprise not even thinking it would be about their family!?

"Can you explain what do you mean with that?" Asked Ren more relaxed, after all if the guy had enough power to not only stop Yang and stop her but also transport all of them to this place then he doubts they have any chance without any of their weapons.

"Mhm, this story you are going to watch and read will be about a young man who will be… reborn in your world as the older brother by blood for Yang and step brother for Ruby, this young man is a ninja in his past life if you must know and his purpose in this world is to stop a evil from his world that invaded yours by accident." Solace said taking once again his seat with resting his cheek over his knuckles.

"Wait wait I'm going to have another brother from my mom's side!?" Yang asked with wide eyes as she stared at the man in shock.

"Yes, this could also be your chance if not your only chance to get to know your mother." He stated before using some invisible force to force them all to sit on the couch as red and black aura surrounded their bodies disappearing as soon as they touched the couch.

"So… all we need to do is read and we are free?" Blake asked picking up a book she saw on the table in front of them, getting a simple nod from him.

"Well I guess it won't hurt after all we just need to read this and it wasn't like most of us were doing anything fun anyways." Pyrrha said smiling at the group trying to cheer things up at least a little bit.

"Right, er… could you do something about Yang?" Blake asked pointing at still struggling Yang who was still unsuccessful in removing the bounds on her hands.

"Depends on how she behaves until next chapter. Now read we have been dragging this too much." Solace said with a hint of annoyance on his voice, picking up the tone they just did that and not wanting to anger him.

"Lets see… **_Naruto The Fair Raven's Son_** by **_FTDS_** , who is this FTDS?" Blake asked reading the cover of the book which had a picture of a black haired male with red eyes holding a mask on his hand.

"FTDS is the god of the realm that holds the dimension you are going to read. He is what we call _Authors_ of Fate he can change a dimension to his own liking and do pretty much whatever he wants with it." He said in a flat tone making her blink several times.

"Huh I see… Well I'll start now I guess ** _… Chapter 1 – The start_** …"

 **"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."**

"That's an interesting way to start a story." Jaune said with a raised eyebrow thought everyone nodded as they agreed it was indeed weird.

 **"WAKE UP!"**

 **"Aaaaaaaaah!?" A young man jolted up as he had a fist implanted into his stomach. The young man was a blond boy of over 17 years old, with slightly tanned skin, and bright blond hair that was spiked and wild in appearance. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, and bright blue eyes that were looking around the... place for the cause of him being rudely awakened by said fist in his stomach. He was a well built man, though he was missing most of his right arm at the moment.**

A picture of Naruto was shown in the television, clutching his stomach in pain because of the fist implanted on his stomach, thought when he recovered every girl but Nora found themselves blushing at how handsome this guy looked even without one of his arms he was still as appealing to the girls.

"I don't know who this is but I love what I'm seen for sure." Yang said licking her lips at the blonde the hospital not to mention his state of dress did little to hide his body from them.

"Yaaaang!" Yelled her younger sister hiding inside of her cloak as the half naked guy was too much for her virgin eyes and her sister wasn't making this any easier! Blake just shook her head trying to get out of her dazed state to look at Solace but she still had a small blush on her face thought.

The blonde boy had a nice body after all.

"Ignoring those two, is this blonde guy Naruto? The hair style and whisker marks look similar." Blake asked at the man who paused stopped mid way from drinking his tea to look at her for a moment and nod not feeling the need to talk, seen him nod she gave out a small thanks to the man and continued reading.

 **Naruto looked and saw his teammate was responsible for this.**

 **"Finally, we've been trying to wake you up for minutes now." She said as she crossed her arms over her _flat_ chest. Naruto was only wearing his boxers, while she was wearing a medical gown at the moment, suggesting that she had been performing some kind of surgery before she had seen him. She had bright, hot pink, hair that went down to just under her shoulders, and bright green eyes as well, with very light skin.**

 **Sakura Haruno.**

"What!? No way in hell her hair is Natural!" Yang yelled with wide eyes looking at the bright shade of pink of this Sakura Haruno had it was just impossible that it was her natural hair.

"Well considering how Weiss got snow white hair and Nora got bright orange hair it could be possible, not to mention my hair has a natural pink bang of hair." Ren said pointing at his own hair.

"Oh… true."

 **Naruto looked at the "we've" of that sentence.**

 **There were three more people around them.**

 **There was another young man, Naruto's own rival Sasuke, a boy of about the same height as Naruto, though he had his head wrapped in a turban-like bandage at the moment, and his straight black hair covered his left eye, showing his onix right eye. He wore a cloak over most of his body though.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Well… I got to admit he is good looking too but he looks like a uh…"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Like a vagabond?" Nora said jumping on her seat with a grin on her face, of course she didn't mean it in a rude way but her statement was true.

"Yeah he kind of does look like one with those clothes" Ruby said looking at the clothes the black haired guy was wearing, they looked a bit dirty and damaged on several places.

 **Then there was Sai, just Sai, a man the same age as them with short black hair, and pasty white skin with black eyes. He was a little less muscled than Naruto was, though he was currently wearing his own hospital robes showing that maybe he had been in the hospital after being hurt on a mission. It would make some sense if Sakura was wearing her hospital uniform then.**

"If it wasn't because he looks a bit unnerving because of his stare and his snow white skin he would actually look handsome" Blake said a bit unnerved at the stare the guy was having it just looked too fate to be real.

 **"Hey guys... why are... not my bedroom." Naruto noted when he saw where they were not.**

 **They were in a white room, with a tiny person.**

"Really? He just noticed?" Weiss asked with a incredulous tone on her face.

"Well he did just wake up so probably he was taken unconscious to the hospital?" Pyrrha said trying to defend Naruto.

 **The tiny person shared some... a lot of similarities with Naruto. He, Naruto could tell without looking this girlish-boy was a male, had three whisker marks on his face, the same spiked up hair as Naruto, though the color was silver, the same tanned peach skin as Naruto, the same blue eyes. He just seemed younger, more feminine... and wearing small silver armor over his chest, forehead, arms, hips, and legs. He had a suit on underneath the armor as well, and was writing a note.**

"Huh? He does look really similar just more… girly?" Ruby said scratching the back of her head in confusion as the smaller person looked incredibly similar to Naruto just more stoic and feminine while Naruto looked more open and had a rough look to him he was still handsome thought.

 **"This person is... Who are you again?" Sakura asked as she tried to introduce Naruto to the person in the room.**

 _ **Naruto.**_

"A younger sibling maybe? I can see the similarities between the two" Yang said feeling confused about the whole thing it was just really odd for them to look so similar and have the same name as well.

"I doubt it since his teammates don't seem to know the younger boy even Naruto doesn't seem to recognize him" Weiss pointed out making everyone pay attention at the confused look the older Naruto had on his face at the younger one.

 **"OH Cool! So we are... Sasuke, did Orochimaru do this?" Naruto asked with a look to Sasuke. Orochimaru was a man that did a lot of experiments, and Naruto would not put it passed the same man to make a modified clone of him.**

 **Sasuke just stayed silent.**

"That's… disturbing can't blame Sasuke for staying silent." Pyrrha said with a shiver by the sound of it this Orochimaru has done human experiments and that was worrying enough, no one said anything but silently they agreed with her.

 _ **I am from an alternate reality.**_

 **Nobody even bat an eyelash at that.**

"Wait what? For real!? No reaction at all?" Jaune asked incredulously at the lack of reaction from them.

"Maybe that's a normal thing from them? Or they just don't believe the younger boy?" Ren said trying to find the logical answer to their lack of reaction at the statement from the younger Naruto.

 **"Of course an alternate version of _you_ would be this weird." Sakura sighed out. Naruto was the weird one on the team, so of course the alternate version of him would not only be weird, but also have weird quirks and powers no doubt.**

 _'Sounds like Nora'_ Everyone but Nora shared the same thoughts as they deadpanned at that while said girl was completely clueless and was just grinning as she watched the television.

 **She had been checking up on Sai, before flash of light, she was standing in this room with not only Sai, but Sasuke and Naruto as well.**

 **"Figures." Sasuke muttered to himself mostly. He had travelled across many dimensions in his journey, and he had seen a few _Naruto's_ as well in those dimensions. Naruto's from different timelines, or alternate realities. He was the least surprised of anyone that a different version of their Naruto existed, and was calling out to them with a strange power.**

 **For one, he wasn't able to use his Rinnegan to open a portal back to their dimension for some reason, so some foul play was at work there.**

"Wow, wow time out" Jaune yelled crossing his arms as soon as Blake finished reading that making everyone look at him.

"What the hell? Is this guy capable of creating portals to different dimensions at will!?" Jaune said with wide eyes looking at the black haired guy with wide eyes.

"That should be technically impossible not even the most advanced technology in Remnant is capable of doing such things!" Weiss yelled refusing to believe such a thing is possible.

"To answer your question in his world its not impossible their powers are similar to the ones in Remnant but unlike Remnant they are capable of doing anything with their power if they are strong enough, the man that is known as god of shinobi or ninja created a moon sized prison after all while being human." Solace said making everyone shocked of course he left out details like his mother was a goddess but he didn't feel the need to explain that.

 **"Nothing is normal with Naruto around." Sai commented as they all looked towards Naruto, who was staring at Naruto with a dull look.**

 **...**

 **"Makes sense to me... Pretty sure meeting another me ranks lower on the weird scale than fighting an immortal goddess who destroys and recreates entire universes... So other-me, what do I call you?" Naruto asked Naruto, who was already writing down his title that he would refer to himself as. He knew it would get confusing for everyone involved if they kept hearing the same name getting used, but referencing multiple people.**

"The fuck!? Just how broken this people must be to fight a goddess capable of doing such things, its just... not possible!?" Jaune yelled completely pale at the implication. If they were capable of fighting a goddess then they were powerful enough to take over remnant if they wanted!?

"I have to agree with Jaune these people are broken, just the ability to travel through dimensions sound broken by our world standards." Yang said completely shocked at the revelation does it mean her brother was that stupidly power!?

"I just hope they are on our side.." Pyrrha muttered not wanting to end up fighting one of them at all, normally she would be all out for challenges but these people just sound completely out of her or anyone's level.

 _ **I am Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld**_ **, _also Naruto Hellscythe you could say_.**

 **"Cool, I'm Naruto Uzumaki... fancy title you have there." Naruto greeted himself by extending his hand to shake.**

 **Naruto shook Naruto's hand.**

 **"Great, now we are all friends... What do you need kid?" Sakura asked Naruto-SKU with a raised eyebrow, arms still crossed.**

 **This wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen, but it was still weird.**

'Just how we feel dealing with Nora' The group of teens thought looking at said girl who was just jumping up and down on her seat.

Yep.

 _ **I was bored, and had an offer.**_

 **"Offer?" Sai asked as he looked at Naruto-SKU suspiciously, before he stopped being suspicious, this was still a version of his friend, so he would be more than happy to give the benefit of the doubt here.**

"Makes sense, I mean I'm sure most of us would do the same if that happened to us like for example an alternate version of us appearing it would be mean to treat them like they were a danger without giving them a chance." Ruby said looking at the screen curiously she had to admit both Naruto's look cute together like a brother and his younger sibling.

 **Naruto-SKU put a crystal ball on the ground.**

 _ **I have been watching many worlds.**_

 **"So you want us to save these worlds, be super badass heroes right!?" Naruto shouted out with excitement. His new arm wouldn't be ready for a few months anyway, so he could use a good old round of saving a world in danger to get himself hyped for his arm. Sasuke didn't want to get a replacement arm, but for the members of Team Seven (including Sai) this would be a good way to do another mission together.**

"Omgomgomgomg! That sounds so fun! I wished it could be us and then we could claim as team RWBY that we had a chance to get in an amazing adventure to save the world together!

"I know right!? Jaune! You are our team leader take us in an amazing adventure to another world or I'll break your legs!" Nora said suddenly appearing in front of the only blonde male and before he even got a chance to say anything Nora started shaken him back and forth..

*Sigh* "Just continue Blake." Ren said tiredly getting a nod from her.

 **Sakura sighed and elbowed Naruto in the side.**

 **"We can't leave our world willy nilly Naruto. Anyway, we don't know if that is what this Weirdruto even wants." Sakura pointed out to Naruto.**

 **Sasuke nodded slightly.**

 _ **Your world will be safe, that I promise.**_

 **"How?" Sai asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Naruto-SKU pointed a figure at them, and their bodies glowed for a moment, before they seperated. He whispered a world that all of them could barely hear, they could only hear the word though, his voice still mostly a mystery to them.**

 **Now there were two copies of all of them standing.**

"Clones!" Both Ruby, Nora, Yang and a now recovered Jaune yelled with starry eyes looking at the clones in amazement.

 **"Clones!" Naruto, and Naruto-Clone, shouted out as they high-fived each other. Everyone started to stare at their own clones, before in a white light the clones were gone.**

 **Sasuke looked at Naruto-SKU with narrowed eyes.**

 **"Why should we leave our world to those clones?" Sasuke asked with his eyes both narrowing in suspicion.**

 _ **How do you know you aren't the clones?**_

 **"So, we can go under the assumption that we could be, but are not, the clones. So, our choice needs to be made with the knowledge that our world and it's future won't be affected by what we chose to do..." Sakura analyzed the situation. She didn't know if she was a clone or not, just having the same memories didn't mean she wasn't a clone. She could have the memories of a clone being created as well, even as a clone, thus making her clone mind believe that she herself was the original, and not a clone.**

 **Naruto looked confused.**

"Ugh… My brain hurts…" Ruby said with whirls on her eyes holding her head trying to understand what the hell pinky just said, everyone just rolled their eyes at her.

"For someone so little he sure is devious with his plans" Blake said knowing exactly he could have fucked them up with what he said as there was no way to prove who was the real one if both have the same memories or are pretty much the same person down to the last hair.

 **"Eh?" Naruto asked with a dull look.**

 **"Basically, the real us might have been sent back to our world, and we are the clones... or we are the real ones, and the clones were sent back." Sai summarized for Naruto, who had it click for him with that.**

 **Okay, that was cool.**

"Oh makes sense now." Ruby said still rubbing her head to try and get the pain out of her system.

 **It was super weird knowing that he might be a clone, but it was cool for him to experience what it was like to feel like a clone.**

 **"So what do you need us for Little-Me?" Naruto asked as he grinned at his Alternate Version.**

 _ **There is a world, a world that has many branching timelines, many of which already have alternate versions of their own Naruto.**_

 **"... How many Naruto's are there out there?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 _ **Many**_ **. _I myself manipulated the events in several of them._**

 **"Manipulated... You have some form of Reality Altering ability?" Sai confessed his confusion with the statement, and asked about the Naruto in front of them.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 _"I will say it again." Taking a deep breath Jaune proceeded to yell. "Fucking broken!" No one denied the statement._

 **...**

 **Everyone looked at both Naruto's, wondering what their Naruto would do if he had the power to alter reality at a whim like this one seemed to be doing... then they realized their Naruto wouldn't really use the ability all that much. Other than making instant ramen actually instant, he wouldn't do much with such a powerful ability.**

"Really? If he had such a over powered and godlike power he would just use it for something as dumb as that?" Weiss said not believing someone would use a power like that for something so childish and stupid.

"Well.. I guess it shows he wouldn't abuse its power?" Pyrrha said awkwardly trying to defend the guy as he didn't seem like a bad guy in fact he looked like a really cheerful person.

"Your friend is right, after all power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, none of you can say you wouldn't abuse such power for your own and selfish desires." Solace said blankly making everyone look away as his words were true, it was hard for anyone not to abuse a power to change reality.

 _ **The world that I wish for you to go to has had a seed of Kaguya planted**_ **.**

 **That got everyone to become serious instantly.**

 **"A seed of Kaguya... a Black Zetsu?" Naruto asked with his eyes now narrowed, serious as he had ever been. Kaguya could travel to alternate dimensions as well, so he wouldn't be surprised if there was a world where she had left something behind in. Something dangerous that needed to be destroyed, or sealed away if it could not be destroyed.**

"Is this Kaguya by any chance the goddess they fought in the past?" Ren asked getting a nod from Solace.

"Then does it mean the world they are talking about is ours?" Blake asked getting a shrug as he only pointed at the book in her hands making her scowl.

 **Sakura looked worried now.**

 _ **Not only a Seed of Kaguya, but you also changed this dimension.**_

 **Naruto-SKU looked at Naruto directly.**

 **"Me/You?" Naruto, Sakura and Sai, looked and pointed towards their Naruto.**

 _ **Not you, an alternate you from a different timeline in this universe.**_

 **"I'm confused." Naruto said what everyone was thinking. So an alternate version of himself from a different timeline did something that effected this universe, and that was causing this version of him to come to them so that they could fix it? Of course, he was going to agree to go.**

 **If he caused a problem, he would fix it.**

 **"What did you do?" Sakura accused Naruto, her tone annoyed.**

 **"Nothing!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped away from Sakura incase she decided to get a little "punchy" for him.**

This of course made Pyrrha frown thinking it would be rather unfair that he would get punched or beaten by something he didn't do, another him from another world did it but not him it didn't seem fair to her at least.

 _ **In a different timeline, you sent the source of Gelel to a different dimension... this was that dimension**_ **.**

 **"So... this Gelel source and something from Kaguya are in this dimension, and we need to track it down and destroy it?" Sai asked, and Naruto-SKU shook his head.**

 **That would not be amusing for him.**

 _ **If you agree, I will alter the reality of that dimension, to include you into it. You will gain families there, and new bodies.**_

 _"Ohh I get it so this is how he will become Yang's and Ruby's older brother?" Jaune asked getting a nod from the silent god._

 _"Got to say I'm interest how it would be to have a brother, a older sibling at least since its always been just both of us." Yang said to Ruby who looked rather excited about the idea of having another family member._

 _"I just hope he is nice like this Naruto! Maybe he will even get me cookies.." Ruby said the last part under her breath already thinking how cool it would be that her older brother would get her all sort of cookies unlike Yang who controls her. She did not need to be control!_

 **"I'm game! If I caused a problem for this dimension, I'm going to fix it!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed his fist into his hand.**

 **Everyone looked at Naruto, before deciding on their answer.**

 **"I support Naruto in this." Sasuke stated simply, seeing as this was too serious of a matter to simply shrug off and leave for later. Anything concering Kaguya, or something an alternate Naruto had to seal away, was something that he was concerned about.**

 **"I'll follow Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura stated with a sigh.**

 **She couldn't let her idiots go alone.**

 **"... I'm going." Sai finished off the answer.**

 **Naruto-SKU gave them each a note.**

 _ **Pick a trait you want to keep, and a power you wish to keep.**_

 _This made everyone think what would they like to keep if they were asked something like that, Ruby would keep her cloak and her weapon, Yang her hair and her semblance, Blake her faunus traits and her weapons, Weiss her hair and semblance,_

 _Jaune his weapons and his good lucks (None), Nora her love for pancakes and her weapon, Pyrrha her semblance and her personality, Ren his hair and the dagger he got from his father._

 **'I'm a medic at heart... so it would be best for me to stick with that.' Sakura thought to herself, and while she would love to keep her strength... if all of them could only keep one ability each, the others would need to have somebody that could heal them when they got hurt. She wanted to be able to fight on the front lines... "I want to be able to heal others, and... I want to keep my hair." Sakura told Naruto-SKU.**

 **He pointed at her and she vanished in a flash of light.**

"Huh that's a rather useful thing to keep as her power its rare if not none existing to see medics that fight in the front lines now days."

 **"My ink techniques... and my hair I guess." Sai didn't have a preference for any of his appearance, but he had only ever fought with ink and painted techniques. He vanished in a flash moments later as well.**

"Ink techniques? That sounds interesting." Blake said trying to imagine how would it be to fight with ink but sadly nothing came to mind.

 **Naruto and Sasuke put more thought into this.**

 **"The Rasengan/Chidori." They said at the same time.**

 _ **Pick something else Naruto.**_

 **"Eh?" Naruto asked, while Sasuke looked at the Naruto's with a raised eyebrow. To both himself and Naruto, the clashing of their techniques had been something they bonded over, so they wanted to keep the core of their rivalry alive. "I can't keep the Rasengan?" Naruto asked in shock.**

"What is a Rasengan and a Chidori? Some pancakes techniques? Of course it is how else would they bond over if it wasn't with pancakes!" Nora said finding the logic in her own little world making everyone deadpan at her.

"…Right, anyways the Rasengan is just a powerful techniques that uses high energy manipulation to make a sphere with grinding power while the Chidori is a lighting type of technique that can penetrate almost any type of defense." He said it in the most simple way showing them images of the techniques making everyone look at them in awe.

 _ **The Rasengan is energy manipulation, you will be able to recreate it, so pick something else.**_

 **Sasuke and Naruto calmed down.**

 **"I wish to keep Lightning Manipulation then, in a general sense... and I wish to keep my eyes." Sasuke stated as he looked towards Naruto, before he nodded to Naruto and vanished in the same flash of light.**

 **Naruto looked at his Naruto-SKU.**

 **"My whisker marks... they have been apart of me for my entire life. I don't think I should part with them... and... Sage Mode..." Naruto said, though he didn't go into his reasoning out loud.**

 **He learned Sage Mode after his teacher had died, and he learned it from the toads, two very important things in his life.**

 **He couldn't part with them.**

"Understandable, after all we all have something with us we cannot part away from such as Blake's faunus traits or for example Yang's hair." Ren said nodding in understanding as he could see the logic behind why he keep his whisker marks and his sage mode whatever it must be as it had a sentimental meaning behind it.

"Yeah no way in hell I'm going away without my beautiful hair!" Yang said stroking her hair in a adoring way after all it was her pride! Besides her body that is.

"Yeah I wouldn't be able to get away from cloaky or my precious!" Ruby said thought like Naruto she didn't explain why her cape was important. It reminded her of her mother after all.

 **In a flash, Naruto was gone, leaving only Naruto-SKU in the white room. He opened a portal, before he walked through it and closed the portal behind him.**

 **He had a glint to his eye.**

 **This would kill his boredom... for now.**

"And that's the end of chapter one." Blake just put the book on the table for whoever wanted to read next to continue.

"I don't know if I should be concerned the little Naruto is doing this for his own amusement or by the fact our world will get a Naruto." Weiss said in a dull tone not finding any of the two options amusing.

"Meh as long as its fun for us to read its ok" Yang said waving her teammate without a care in the world as LONG as it was entertaining and appropriate it would be ok with her since she didn't want her sister getting a trauma after all.

"Well I must go attend some stuff on my own, some guest may appear sooner or later depending how I feel like it." Solace said in his emotionless voice creating a meaning black and red portal as he slowly walked inside of it slowly.

"Wait does it mean we could get a chance to meet our brother then?" Ruby asked with a hopeful look on her eyes as she wanted to meet him really bad.

"..Maybe, maybe not you will find out…" With that he smirked at them in a mocking way before entering the portal leaving the group of teens behind.

"Well I guess no crying over it so who wants to read next." Blake asked standing up and heading to the refrigerator to find some food for herself.

"I guess I'll give it a try." Yang said shrugging as she picked up the book.

What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long i was playing League lul**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Fair Raven's Son story from fairy tail dragon slayer.**

* * *

"Well i guess i'll start reading now." Yang said opening the book where Blake had left it. Now Yang is anything but a book lover thats for lame people. Like Blake! But even she couldn't deny that she was looking forward to read about her brother. The idea of having a brother was still weird for her more so as it was suppose to be a older brother it was just... strange.

"Let's see… **Chapter 2 – Raven** … wait is this about my mom!?" Yang yelled with wide eyes looking at the books on her hands in shock screw being curious about the book now she had to read this no matter what.

 _ **Location: Kuchinashi (Mistral)]**_

"Pyrrha didn't you say you were from Mistral?" Jaune asked looking at his friend and partner getting a nod from her.

"Yeah I came to Vale all the way from Mistral didn't think the second chapter would be in mistral to be honest." Pyrrha said surprised as she knew exactly where Kuchinashi was like it was one of the few places she never went to as it was one of the most crime filled places in the world with the worst of the worst lived in that city.

It was also impossible to go there and make it out alive or make it out even.

 **'So this is where The Fox does his business?' A woman thought as she walked with confidence down the walkways of one of the most crime filled places in the entire world of Remnant. The woman was about 5'8" in height, with long and wild black hair that spiked out a little at the sides, similar to the feathers of a bird. She had a small curved hair on the top of her head, and she had burning red eyes, and pale skin. She had a slim figure, and wore a tight kimono top in the color red and black with a red obi around her waist. She had red guards on her forearms, and she wore a black and red miniskirt.**

 **Around her neck were multiple beaded necklaces, and she wore long red and black boots that went up to the middle of her thighs.**

A picture of Raven was shown in the television making everyone look at the women in both awe and fear as she was indeed beautiful it was like seen a mature, version of Yang with black hair and red eyes even Yang had to admit her mother was more beautiful than her.

"Is she your- our mom Yang?" Ruby asked confused if she could be considered her mom since she never took care of her and she wasn't her biological mother either so it was quite confusing, step mother maybe?

"Yeah… Its her she looks the same as the picture I got all those years ago." Yang said softly looking at the picture of her mom, now being able to look at her fully as the only picture she had about her didn't show much, now she could see her in detail and notice how similar the two of them are if it wasn't because she got her father's eyes and blonde hair she was sure she could look like her mother's twin.

 _'The Fox? That name sounds familiar…'_ Blake thought trying and failing to remember where she had heard a title like that maybe she had heard that name when she was part of the white fang..

 **The trash on the streets, both figuratively and literally, was disgusting to her. She avoided stepping in a brown bag, which she suspected contained human feces (some people did strange drugs), that was crumpled around the top of it, showing somebody had been huffing it.**

 **There were also seedy men and women.**

 **"Can I interest you in some _Grimmdust_ pretty lady?" A man who was dressed so that he would not be recognized by others, asked her as he slid up to her. He had on a gray trench coat and a larger hat over his head. In his hand was a bag of black and red dust, not like the type used in everyday living, but the kind that somebody would no doubt destroy their life with.**

 **She looked at it for a second.**

"What? They have Grimmdust in those areas!?" Weiss yelled standing up from her seat in shock.

"Huh? What's so special about this Grimmdust? It's the firs time I ever hear about it." Ruby asked clearly confused nor did she understand how there could be something like Grimmdust seen as they disappear as soon as you kill them leaving nothing behind.

"Its no surprise you or anyone knows about it seen as Grimmdust is so rare its only accessible in small amounts for high prices. Grimmdust is only obtainable in the deepest parts of the earth or in the most dangerous areas with the biggest amount of Grimm and powerful ones some that have yet to be indentified" Weiss said in shock as she had only seen said dust once in her life when her father was explaining to them about every type of dust.

"Ohhh"

 **She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few lien cards, before she gave them to the man and took the bag from him.**

 **"Never speak to me again, or I'll kill you where you stand." She spoke as she continued walking, placing the bag of Grimmdust in the front of her obi, hidden away from view. The man looked at the lien with surprise that she had overpaid him for the amount that he had given to her... she gave him nearly 300 lien for a single bag worth only 230 lien at the most.**

 **"Can I at least the name of a future client?" He asked her.**

 **She reached to her back and showed a large metal container with a sword hilt sticking from it. She moved it so that it was hanging from her side, and she grabbed the hilt.**

 **The man's head fell from his shoulders as her hand blurred, and a red flash of movement was seen appearing next to him.**

 **"Raven." Raven spoke as his blood started to spew out of his neck, and he blinked a few times as he stared at his own body fall to the ground. His head still alive for but a mere few moments, before he followed his body into death. Her name being the last thing he would ever hear.**

 **She warned him she would kill him if he spoke to her again, so when he talked to her, she killed him where he stood.**

There was silence as Ruby quickly covered her eyes as everyone else went pale at how easy Raven had killed someone with just a movement of her weapon it took all of their self control to not end up puking at the scene.

Never had they seen someone actually kill another person it was a really rare thing in Remnant as no one went over kill to that point.

 _'Great… Mom is a killer._ ' Yang thought in disappointment as she saw how easy her mother took another human life without a care and the fact she didn't even seem fazed by it meant she was used to doing that or at least did it before in the past.

"What the hell.. How could she do something like that! Its just not… not right!" Pyrrha said in shock looking incredibly pale as she couldn't tear her gaze away from the scene too shocked to even try.

"I guess this is why dad didn't want to talk about mom?" Ruby asked Yang doing her best to look anywhere but the television.

"Yeah… I guess mom was never the best of people.." Yang said in sadness clearly affected by the knowledge that her mother could and had killed people in cold blood.

Feeling the discomfort and disappointment from her partner Blake put a hand on her shoulder giving her support getting a smile from Yang before she continued.

 **She continued to walk, now the people who had seen what she did on high alert. Good, it would mean that they would either attack her and die to her blade, or they would a0void her and her infamy would grow. It would make it much easier for her to do the business that she was about to do.**

 **She looked at the end of the street, and came across a beaten up, older bar that had seen it's fair share of bar fights. The windows were shattered, and boarded up, with the sign on the front of it having just been destroyed, as if it had been set on fire at some point.**

 **She walked into the front door.**

 **'Digusting... It smells like piss and booze in here.' Raven thought when she saw a passed out man, who had a large bruise on the top of his head, nearby. He was the cause of the piss smell for sure, she could see the front of his stained pants.**

 **She drew eyes to her.**

"Guess it's a common thing on bars, its just the same as when I went to visit Juniors." Yang said surprising everyone as they had thought Yang was one of those type of people that went to nightclubs or bars often, unknown to them Yang mostly drank with her friends back in Patch or in Vale.

 **She walked up to the bar and sat down, before she took out a few lien cards and placed them on the counter. The bar tender, used to this happening, got her a rather simple glass of some heavy smelling alchohol.**

 **"So what brings a girl like you here. We don't get a lot of... nicely dressed women like you here... or nicely dressed people period." The man asked her.**

"I would say no one decent enough went to that bar." Weiss said crossing her arms in disgust as she saw the bar and saw it was really dirty enough she wouldn't be surprised if there was trash on the floor.

 **"I'm here to make a deal with The Fox... I know he is here." She bluntly stated with a small smirk growing on her face when she saw that he had frozen up a little. The bar tender took her lien, before he stared down her eyes for a few moments. Green eyes gazed into red eyes, and his eyes turned away when she narrowed her own eyes.**

 **He nodded his head, and gestured to a door that was on right side of the bar. She nodded to him and stood up, and now she had even more eyes on her once more.**

 **She heard some men, and a woman, whistle at her, and she ignored them in favor of getting to the door.**

"Guess mom deals with that too huh." Yang said smiling as she found another similarity she had with her mother thought unlike her mother she asked for it as she dressed in a revealing way to attract the attention of people.

"Well… Can't really blame them as your mother is probably the only one that looks somewhat decent in that place." Ren said with a shrug while Yang's mother was beautiful he had no interest on her.

 **"I don't know what you heard, but The Fox only cares about money. He will take on any mission for the right price... but dealing with him is not preferred."**

 **She didn't say anything, just opened the door and walked into a dark room, before she closed the door behind her. Without saying a sword, she reached up and grabbed a knife that was thrown at her by the handle. She stabbed the knife into the frame of the door behind her with one swift motion.**

 **The lights turned on.**

 **"You move well woman, I take it you have business with me?" The Fox spoke as he stood across the room with multiple knifes in his hands.**

 **He was a tall man of around 6'0" tall, with long, spiked blond hair, tied in a ponytail. The man was peach skinned, with a long blond fox tail behind him. He wore a simple yellow jacket with the front of it open to show his abs, not that she cared or anything, and he had dirty brown pants on, dirtied by actual dirt as if he had just come back from sleeping outdoors himself.**

 **She spotted a chair, and walked over to it, his eyes never leaving her form as she moved, and sat down.**

 **The silence was pregnant.**

The same silence was copied by the members of both teams as they could see the similarities between the man known as the fox and the Naruto they had seen it but just lacking the same cheerful attitude they had seen from the man.

 **"Yes, I have business with you. You are infamous, going only by _The Fox_ , a Fox Faunus who originally came from Menagerie. You took a few too many risks though, and it didn't end well for you." Raven stated as she told the man what she knew about him so far. He seemed unimpressed, seeing as that was pretty easy to find knowledge on him.**

 **There were information brokers all over the place who would sell any information for the right price, and a little intimidation.**

 **"So, you know of me, no impressed." Fox stated with narrowed eyes.**

 **"Your name is Citrus Leemone." Raven stated the next coldly.**

'Oh now I remember…. Adam said before he was interested in this man for his ranks someone incredibly dangerous… Why would Yang's mother need anything from him?' Blake thought with narrowed eyes as she looked at the dangerous man in the screen.

 **There was more silence, before Citrus sat in the chair in front of her and looked less amused by her information.**

 **"What do you want?" Citrus asked her darkly, and she smirked when she knew that she had gotten to him.**

 **"Impregnate me."**

 **...**

…  
"What!?" Everyone yelled with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression as they stared in shock at the television even Yang was forced to read again to make sure she didn't make a mistake.

Sadly she didn't.

"What the hell is wrong with your family!" Weiss yelled with a blush at how blunt and shameless the mother of her teammate just asked someone to… to… she passed out as bad thoughts invaded her head burning her brain.

"Weiss!?" Ruby yelled disappearing from her spot and appearing next to her partner in a rush of petals as she tried and failed to wake up her best friend in the world and partner that was currently passed out in the floor.

"Why the hell would my mom ask that if she has our father!?" Yang yelled with wide eyes and hurt in her eyes not believing her mother had just asked something like that from another man, not only did she leave them but she just went and asked a stranger to get her pregnant.

Unknown to her this was before her parents had gotten together.

 **"Eh?" Citrus asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Raven reached into her obi, into a hidden pocket, before she withdrew her purse and pulled out over a dozen lien, and she placed the bag of Grimmdust on the table.**

 **Citrus was still confused.**

 **"I will pay you 12,000 lien _and_ I will offer this bag of Grimmdust if you impregnate me." Raven told the man, and her tone suggested to Citrus that she had _no_ feelings for him in the slightest. She sounded professional, business-like, and like this was just another thing on her to-do list for the day. "I assume this will suffice for payment? You've taken life for less, so I assume you would give life for the same price." Raven said as she equalled the two.**

 **Citrus was no longer confused.**

 **"... Why?" Citrus asked, just because he was no longer _confused_ didn't mean he understood why she was asking the question.**

 **Raven supposed it would not hurt to explain.**

 **"I have been selected to be the next in line to lead my Tribe. The previous leader will be dead soon after all. One day I will have to pass on the Tribe as well. So, who else to pass it onto, but my child?" Raven questioned the man, answering the why as well. Her question was not meant to be answered, seeing as it was obvious.**

 **"Why _me_?" Citrus corrected himself.**

 **He understood that she wanted to be pregnant, but he didn't understand why she wanted to be pregnant with _his_ child. She was smoking hot, she could literally go up to somebody, trick them into unprotected sex, and go from there. She had many other options, so why was she being reduced to paying for sex?**

"At least he is actually using his head and not going straight for it." Blake pointed out making a certain blonde male to look away knowing he would have accepted without thinking twice about it.

 **"I'm giving you money to have sex with me, are you in a position to complain?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"I'm going to need a reason." Citrus stated coldly to her.**

 **He was not bringing life into this world without the best of reasons. He and Raven stared each other down, several minutes passed, before she relented.**

"For a criminal he got high morals or as high as they can have them." Pyrrha said clearly not expecting that from the man, but that made her have some respect for the man as she had seen how many guys just brought people to the world without taking care of them or just plain out abandon them.

That got some respect from them even Yang considering her mother didn't seem to follow that considering how she left.

 **"You are intimidating, so I doubt you have sex often. You are more than likely clean of disease. You are also strong, and have a large amount of aura. Traits that can be passed onto a child. I am not looking for a relationship, which you won't ask for. You will get me pregnant, and then there will be no need to speak ever again." Raven gave her reasoning. She couldn't really trust the whores she could find on the streets, and she didn't want to have a child with a weak man, so some stranger wasn't good either on the chance they would be weak. She also didn't want to involve somebody that she actually knew getting... attached to her and the child.**

 **She didn't want to die and leave the tribe without a suitable leader, and while she could train a leader for the next generation, it wasn't as satisfying as the next leader being her heir.**

 **"Are you intimidated by me?" Citrus asked as he showed sharp canines off to her.**

 **"Not in the slightest, I have met stronger than you. They were just not suitable, or they were women." Raven spoke with closed eyes, an amused smile on her face. He leaned back, not offended by her words. He was the strongest in the world, and he knew it, he had to flee from Menagerie for a reason.**

 **He nodded his head as he considered her request.**

 **"12,000 won't cut it. I want 30,000 and the Grimmdust." Citrus stated to her, and she winced at the price.**

 **That was a lot of money.**

"Holy! That sure is a lot of money! Imagine all the pancakes I could buy with that much lien!" Nora said with a dreamy look thinking how much she would eat if she had that amount of money.

"Just ignore her… There is no stopping her when she gets to this point." Ren said with a sigh as he face palmed.

 **"16,000 lien, the Grimmdust... and might I remind you that you get to have sex with me?" Raven asked him, and he crossed his arms.**

 **"I don't care about that, I want money. I'll skip the sex, and take 25,000 lien. I'll provide you with my _samples_ so you can do it yourself. I'm no fool." Citrus stated to Raven, and she smirked for a second. He was paranoid that she was going to slit his throat in his sleep after they finished the act, and she was pregnant. He was smarter than she gave him credit for, and he was street smart.**

"Makes sense." Blake said getting everyone's attention asking in silence to explain.

"Well.. he is a criminal a really wanted one for his crimes such as killing, dust robbery, and more so it would only make sense he wouldn't trust anyone so easy or easy enough to bring down his guard just to have sex." Blake explained making Ruby blush but everyone was able to understand it was pretty logical considering how many people would like to have his head.

 **"12,000 lien, no sex, the Grimmdust... and 1,000 for each batch of juice it takes to get me pregnant." Raven stated as she negotiated the price she was going to have to pay. The sex, while pleasurable, was not the goal of what she wanted. She wanted a son, or daughter, who she could pass a legacy down to. She didn't need a lover, she could get one of those with ease if she wanted to.**

 **This was business.**

 **Citrus seemed to think about it.**

 **The price was back to the original price, _but_ he no longer had a risk. He was making easy money with the chance for more money, as long as she did not get pregnant, then he would be able to keep a steady customer.**

 **"I also want naming rights." Citrus stated, and Raven clenched her fist for a moment.**

 **"Then 8,000 lien... you are getting paid to masturbate for a very high amount of money." Raven reminded him. She was paying him a lot of money, and more than likely would have to pay him even more to get more batchs of his juices. She, at the moment, was at the peek of when she could get pregnant. Today was _the best_ day for her to attempt to impregnate herself, which the sooner the better.**

 **The current leader of the tribe only had a few more years, at _most_ , before he would be pass away. She didn't have long to make herself a child to take over... if something were to happen to her.**

 **Citrus nodded his head.**

 **"Deal, the name of the child with be Naruto if it is a boy... and Lima if a girl." Citrus stated with his arms crossed.**

"I guess this is how Naruto is going to be part of our world." Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

"…Wait, that Solace guy said Naruto was going to be my older brother right? So maybe this is happening before my mother got together with my father?" Yang asked when it finally clicked inside of her head inside she felt a little happy her mother wasn't so bad or at least bad enough she would have another child with another man when her father was still there.

 **Raven raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Naruto... and Lima?" She couldn't help but ask with some confusion of her own. She didn't understand why those names would be picked.**

 **"My name is Citrus Leemone... also Citrus Lemon... my name is a fruit which is colored yellow. Naruto is a type of orange, which represents the color orange... and Lima is a play on Lime... both are _citrus_ fruits." Citrus explained his logic behind the names. Raven nodded slowly, though she would rather not have a girl if the name was going to be Lima. She didn't have a problem with the name Naruto though.**

 **Raven nodded, and she took out the required Lien and the Grimmdust, before placing both on the table.**

 **"If you try to give me another man's semen, mix soap into the semen, or give any form of fake... I'll kill you myself." Raven warned the man seriously. She had originally planned on killing him anyway, the idea of not having sex came into being. She didn't hate Faunus, but she wasn't a fan of being left wide open for this man to betray her while she was naked. Like him, she didn't feel so much trust to the other end of the business deal.**

 **Citrus took the bag of Grimmdust, before he opened it and stuck his finger in, before he pulled it out and sniffed some of the grimmdust.**

 **He nodded.**

 **"Very well, give me a few minutes and I'll be back with your _first batch_." Citrus stated as he started to go towards the bathroom, and Raven crossed her arms, waiting patiently as the man closed the door behind himself. She closed her eyes, and listened to what was happening around her.**

 **She could hear the slight fapping sound through the door.**

 **...**

This made all of the girls blush bright red with Ruby just covering her ears trying her best to tune out the sound of a man doing… that! She did not need to know how that sounds like but now she was cursed to know what it sounds like for the rest of her life!

Meanwhile the guys turned green as they heard the sound clearly not happy about the sound of another man masturbating.

 **Even after 10 minutes he was still at it. Raven hummed in thought, though she wasn't going to change her mind now, it was rare to find a guy with 10 minutes worth of stamina. He would have been a good lay, if he weren't a scumbag she might have slept with him. It was a shame he _was scum_ and couldn't be trusted.**

 **"So... would you be willing to use your mouth to-"**

 **"Not a chance in hell." Raven stopped the question coming from the bathroom before he could finish it. She wasn't giving him oral, she not only didn't know when the last time he bathed was, but she didn't trust him not to do anything to her while her guard was down.**

 **She _could_ bite his dick off... but she kind of needed his dick to be in one piece.**

No one noticed how Ren and Jaune cringed holding the front of their pants just the knowledge of someone doing that was enough to cringe in pain even if they never had nothing like that done to them before.

It was not pretty.

 **It took another minute, before he walked with a vile of semen, corked at the top so that none of it escaped. She stood up and reached out to take it, but he held it back from her, and he hand missed it. She gripped her fist and glared at him for what he did.**

 **"How do I know you won't betray me. I might need some... assurance that you won't turn against me later." Citrus stated with a slowly growing smirk.**

 **"Give that to me now, or I'll kill you and take it. You are the prefered option, but not the only option." Raven coldly informed him. She would just have to find somebody else that she could get semen from, it wasn't going to be hard to find a strong man with loose morals again. It just so happened that this man was strong, had loose morals, and he had a large supply of aura to pass down to a child.**

 **Citrus stared into her eyes, before he gifted the vile to her, and she stored it in her obi. She turned around and started to walk away, her hand on the hilt of her sword.**

 **"The child... the child will be loved right?" Citrus asked after a moment when her hand touched the doorknob.**

 **There was a pause.**

 **"... Yes." Raven stated after a moment's thought. She would love the child, but she would not give the child the type of life this man was expecting. She would teach the child to be strong, and how to survive. She would raise the child the way that her tribe had helped to raise her and her brother.**

 **Raven left the room.**

 **She only had a limited amount of time to use the semen before the sperm inside of it died.**

 **She had work to do.**

"Well… I guess that's it…" Yang said but she couldn't hide the jealousy in her voice this time not like anyone who knew her past would blame her for it as her mother the one that abandoned her just said she would love the child she will have even if he was from another father it didn't change the fact it made her jealous. Deep down she wanted her mother to love her even if it wasn't in the traditional way or how Summer loved her as her own daughter.

"Yeah I guess so… If you want I can read the next part so you can recover?" Ren offered making her shake her head denying the request. She wanted to find on her own about her own mother no matter what.

"Well i guess we can wake up Weiss and continu-" Blake didn't get to finish as a flash of light appeared on the corner of the room as three figures appeared one of them being Solace while the other two where-

"Mom!?" Both Ruby and Yang yelled looking at both Raven and Summer standing next to Solace the former clearly annoyed while the latter was looking around in curiosity.


End file.
